Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹梅雨, Asui Tsuyu) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a frog-girl with long black hair tied like a ribbon on her back. She has very wide eyes and pure black retinas with distinct eyelashes below her eyes. She can also sometimes be seen with goggles on as well on top of her head that cover her eyes. Tsuyu's hero costume is a monochromatic, skintight suit that includes gloves and boots with a frog-like design. Personality Tsuyu is a straight forward and quite laid-back girl that always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. She prefers to be called by her first name. She has also been proven to be very observant, as she was the first to note the similarities between Midoriya and All Might's quirks. History Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Tsuyu is first seen at her desk, along side the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shouta Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. When Tsuyu takes part in the 50 meter dash, she races against Tenya IIda, who finishes before her due to his Engine Quirk. She then finishes the race in 5.58 seconds. Battle Trial Arc After the first battle trial when All Might says that Tenya IIda was the best, Tsuyu questions why as both Izuku and Ochako won the match. Her question is explained by Momo Yaoyorozu. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc During the bus trip to Ultimate Space and Jams, Tsuyu tells Izuku that his Quirk reminds her of All Might's Quirk. Izuku tries to explain, but Eijirou tells her that Izuku's Quirk injures him while All Might's does not. Tsuyu comments that Katsuki is always fuming and won't be popular as a result, causing him to tell her that he will. After No. 13's speech ends, the villains show up. Tsuyu prepares to evacuate with her class, but they are suddenly warped to various areas of the Ultimate Space and Jams by Black Mist.Tsuyu ends up being warped to the flood zone along with Izuku and Minoru. As Izuku is about to be attacked by the fish like villain when Tsuyu intervenes by kicking the villain in the face. She then wraps her tongue around Izuku, dragging him and Minoru to the surface. She then releases Izuku from her tongue and puts him onto the boat, along with Minoru. Izuku thanks her for saving him. After Minoru says that the villains wouldn't be able to kill All Might, Tsuyu says they must have otherwise they wouldn't go thorugh all the trouble just to be beaten. She then wonders if they will be able to hold their own until All Might arrvies and also whether he will be all right. Tsuyu deduces that the villains must have collected information on the U.S.J and gathered villains who would have advantages in the U.S.J, which Izuku agrees. After the three students discuss their Quirks, a villains cuts the boat they are on in half, Tsuyu comments on the insane power. When Minoru begins to despair, Tsuyu asks him if he really came to Yuuei to become a Hero. Izuku then uses his Delaware Smash on the surface of the water. Tsuyu takes Minoru and grabs Izuku with her tongue. After the villains are trapped by Minoru's Quirk due to the water converging the villains and his sticky substance together, Tsuyu escapes the flood zone with Izuku and Minoru, telling them that they did a great job. Tsuyu then asks what they should do next, reminding them that Shouta is at the central plaza holding off the large group of villains. She, along with Izuku and Minoru head to the central plaza where they are shocked to see Shouta badly beaten by a monstrous villain. When the villains decide to retreat, Minoru hugs Tsuyu, but she pushes Minoru back, finding it to be unnerving. Shigaraki suddenly attacks and touches Tsuyu's face in order to disintegrate her, but his Quirk is nullified by Shouta, preventing him from doing so. Izuku tries to save Tsuyu, but his attempt is blocked by Noumu. When Noumu grabs Izuku's arm, Tsuyu manages to get her face away from Shigaraki and wraps her tongue around Izuku. All Might then appears, which grabs Tsuyu's attention. Tsuyu is then rescued from Shigaraki's clutches along with Izuku and Minoru. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Tsuyu is seen with her class. Sports Festival Arc Tsuyu is seen walking out to the event with her class. During the Obstacle Race, Tsuyu manages to avoid Shouto's ice and proceeds onwards to the Fall where she begins walking on the tightrope. Quirk "Frog-Form"- Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do and hop long distances. Jumping, sticking to walls, extending tongue to a maximum of 20 meters, ejecting and washing her stomach, secret toxic sticky liquid (be sharp on the tongue a little) . Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya She respects Midoriya for his heroic actions as well as his victory against Bakugou. During the Rescue Trial Arc, she was receptive of Midoriya's plan to subdue the swimming villains, showing not only respect, but also trust. Minoru Mineta She drowned him after he touched her breasts. Trivia * Tsuyu is student no.3 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Her name "蛙" means "frog". * Her name "梅雨" means "Japan's rainy and humid climate", and the climate is during toad's egg-laying season. Gallery Frog form.png Tsuyu's personality.png Chapter 16 Sketch.jpg Chapter 14 Sketch.jpg Chapter 12 Sketch.jpg Tsuyu's abilities.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes